


Havenly Boss

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: The characters from 2P Hazbin Hotel and 2P Helluva Boss meet!Fun fact: the human forms and names of the 2Ps are the same as their original counterparts, except it's an AU where they did good things in life.Originals:Vagatha: El Salvadorian, brown skinAlastor: medium brown skin, brown hair long or short, French CreoleAnthony: White skin, blonde, ItalianHustler (fan made name) (Husk): White skin, black hair, muscularNerissa (fan made name) (Niffty): short dark hair, pale skin, possibly JapaneseTheir sexual orientations, personalities and angel names/forms are the reverse of their canon demon counterparts. In Heaven, they can temporality take on their human forms with white wings and halos and even add animal-like traits (Rotsala: deer anthers, Phalla: butterfly wings etc.)
Comments: 1





	1. Introduction

Heaven’s Princess Coercia Egnam glanced down at her long list of meeting attendants and characters that she was about to address: (her handwritten notes included)

Princess Coerciona (2P Charlie) *Most important*  
Phalla (2P Vaggie) *Hopeless romantic butterfly*  
Devil Grit (2P Angel Dust) *Serious stiff spider*  
Stalaro the Techno Angel (2P Alastor the Radio Demon) *Sob story sissy*  
Klutzy (2P Niffty) *Lazy maid*  
Core (2P Husk) *Hyper fool*  
Cherubs Pub and Chub (2P Razzle and Dazzle) *My loyal guards*  
Lucius (2P Lucifer) *Dad*  
Lilian (2P Lilith) *Mom*  
Sivart (2P Travis) *Some guy*  
Sir Anguis (2P Sir Pentious) *Stuttering scaredy-snake toy maker*  
Berri Blossom (2P Cherri Bomb) *Modest mundane dame*  
Catie Carejoy (2P Katie Killjoy) *Soft bitch*  
Ron Wrench (2P Tom Trench) *WW1 news guy*  
Baker the puffer fish (2P Baxter the anglerfish) *Mad scientist fishy fish*  
Jazzy (2P Mimzy) *Chubby singer lady*  
Joygrand the Heaven-cat (2P Crymini the deviant hellhound) *Who the fuck are you?*  
Raa the Koala angel (2P Roo the kangaroo trash Aussie demon) *Who the fuck are you?*  
Iris (2P Rosie) *Day of the Dead Barbie*  
Valentine (2P Valentino) *Blueberry pimp wimp*  
Nil (2P Vox) *TV guy*  
Ashen (2P Velvet) *Harley Doll angel*  
Nestlings (2P Egg Bois) *Meh*  
Nathan (2P Seviathan) *Old friend*  
Elsa (2P Helsa) *Meh*  
Beth (2P Bethasa) *Meh*  
Fred (2P Fredrick) *Meh*  
Holly (2p Molly) *Devil Grit’s spider sister*  
Ragno (2P Arackniss) *Devil Grit’s spider brother*  
Henry (2P Henroin) *Devil Grit’s father*  
Alliv the blue tough tabby cat (2P Villa pink girly poodle) *Don’t even fucking know*  
Thin Tenders (2P Fat Nuggets) *Potential snack*  
Archangels (2P Archdemons)  
Anti-Exorcists: White demon beings who convert angels into demons each year. Great source of entertainment.

E.L.F. (2P I.M.P.) not to be confused with C.H.E.R.U.B. the sheep love spreaders and revivers  
D.E.V.I.L. (2P C.H.E.R.U.B.) murderers, hate-spreading black rams  
Docile (2P Blitzo) *Some childish leader*  
Tirred (2P Moxxie) *Serious one*  
Timmid (2P Millie) *Wallflower*  
Sunna (2P Loona) *High pussy*  
Mia and Tia (2P Tilla and Barbie Wire) *Circus twins?*  
Samael *Punishing BDSM angel*  
Menadel (2P Stolas) *Swan prince, Quartet’s father*  
Flora (2P Stella) *Quartet’s mother*  
Quartet (2P Octavia) * Swan princess, bubbly teen*  
Mayberry/Juneberry (2P Mrs. Mayberry) (Former Human)  
Mary (2P Martha) (Former Human)  
Ralph (2P Ralphie) (Former Human)  
Ollie (2P Eddie) *Brat kid*  
Bio Wizz (2P Robo Fizz) *Circus conspiracy?*  
Kiva (2P Verosika Mayday) *Zealot*  
Woo-Hoo Land Mascot (2P Loo-Loo Land Mascot) *What a creep*

(More to be added)  
(2P Zoophobia characters)  
More characters to be added

“Alright my subjects, tell me something,” Coceria began as she filed her sharp claws with a knife in a tall leather chair framed by black wrought iron. Her black spiky crown was on her head as usual. An angelic spear rested by the throne. Below her was a large crowd seated in comfortable chairs, many of them in shades of blue and green. “How the flying fuck am I supposed to remember all your names?! I bet half of you guys are insignificant background characters. And the majority of you haven’t even been featured in the show yet!”

“You mean the Hazbin Hotel show? About our counterparts?” asked Stalaro, holding up a white rose for Coercia. Soft classical music played from his blue microphone staff. The pansexual blue man was occasionally stealing glances at Devil Grit’s fluff. 

“That’s irrelevant right now, you sad sack of stag shit!” Coercia yelled. Stalaro’s rose wilted in his hands and the music scratched to a stop. Tears were forming in his large blue eyes and his fluffy ear tuffs were drooping. “B-but I’m talking about my show: The Hazbin Ho…”

“Haven Hotel,” Phalla corrected. 

“Right, Haven Hotel! And there’s also that spinoff show Helluva Boss.”

“Heavenly Boss,” Docile corrected her. The elf sat with his colleagues next to a flyer which read, “Efficient Lifesaving Fellows: We revive and keep mortals alive! Sign up today, 33% off.” 

“Whatever,”Coercia brushed them aside. “Anyway, normally I wouldn’t care much about you guys, but now that I have formed the Haven Hotel, Phalla figured it should be a good time for us to introduce ourselves. Or more precisely, me to talk to you all.”

“A practical first start,” Devil Grit mentioned with a nod. He was a dark gray faced spider with small green dots below his eyes. His suit was black with green stripes, along with a green bow tie. “Just make sure that everyone stays at least six feet away from me. Social distancing is a safe standard, and necessary precaution.” 

“I do love making new friends!” Phalla smiled, fluffing her long black hair with teal ends. A glowing green X was over her right eye and a teal bow was perched don her head. “Don’t you, Klutzy?”

The small blue cyclops angel narrowed her large eye. “Friends. Oh joy.”

“I must say, Coerce dear,” said Lucius. “I don’t really approve of your hotel and your idea. If the council finds out about your attempt to promote rule-breaking activities…”

“Banishment to Hell? Or to my room?” Coercia asked, hands on her hips. “Not the end of the world. And my name is Princess Coerciona. I prefer my full title.”

Core, the friendly white cat, rolled his eyes. He shuffled a few cards in his furry paws. “She’s no fun.”

“I heard that, cat!” she called, making him flinch back a bit. 

“We raised you better than this,” Lilian added.

“Oh really?” The black haired princess stood up and turned toward her mother. “You’d rather I be some bubbly musical loving princess who wants to spread “joy and redemption” far across the land? Ha! No. A true ruler commands fear and respect in their subjects. I’m sure Hell’s king Lucifer would agree.”

Pub and Chub, the naked flying babies grinned in agreement while fine tuning black electric guitars in the background.

“We do not mention that name,” Lucius began but Coercia was ignoring them again. 

“Lucifer may be a traitor to Him but at least he had guts. If His teachings weren’t so flawed, I’d still be promoting them wholeheartedly. As for my position…maybe another princess may someday take my place, but that’s not gonna happen if I manage to be princess of both realms. But now I’m here, in this lovely, shiny…fake excuse of a paradise with wackos like you. Still, someone’s gotta keep you in line.”

Phalla giggled while Core pat a sobbing Stalaro on his blue back. He wiped his face as his monocle glinted in the sunlight under his left eye.

“Your uncle Metatron wouldn’t approve of your attitude,” Lucius added. 

“He wouldn’t even notice, considering he’s too engrossed in his record-keeping,” countered Coercia. 

Nearby on another part of the stage, the ocean-like angels Elsa and Nathan whispered to each other.

“I don’t understand it,” Nathan said. “Here I was, promoting goodness for everyone, but Coercia laughed at my ideas and pushed me around. And we even went to Heaven High school prom together.”

“Lucius wanted our two families united, so we could have a higher standing,” Elsa added. “You dating the princess would’ve helped. But sadly she broke up with you and now here we are, envious.”

“Don’t remind me,” Nathan sighed. “It’s not like I was the one abusing her and mocking her ideas. At least she didn’t run off with a sinner girlfriend to further tarnish her family reputation. Ugh…restraining societal standards affect us even here.”

“Or maybe…she’s not much of a romantic person to begin with,” Elsa suggested. 

“Not all aromantic and asexual people are cold-hearted,” Nathan said. “She’s just one bad apple.”

Coercia seethed at them, briefly letting out her black feathery wings and white spiked halo over her head. She spoke in a high-pitched angelic language before retreating back to her regular form. 

“I hate it when she swears,” Elsa muttered. 

Coercia turned to the crowd. “Alright, let’s begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stay Tuned


End file.
